New ID
by SAga4000
Summary: Five years after FFVII: Next Generation. When Sephiroth is discovered to be alive it's up to the new generation of heroes to save the world once again, with the help from the mysterious assassin Xas and what link does he have with the missing Zack Strife?
1. New beginngs and familiar faces

_Five years have pasted since the defeat of Sephiroth _

_and life was slowly returning to normal well expect for _

_a certain ten year old boy named Skye Strife. _

--

Chapter one: New beginnings and familiar faces

_Somewhere in the School area._

" COME ON GET HIM!!" One boy shouted.

" SKYE BECAREFUL!!" Another boy warned.

_SLAMMO! _The young Skye Strife managed to tackle

and punch his opponent on the cheek.

Using his martial art skills Skye rolled his opponent to

his back then he closed in on him and whispered...

" If you ever talk about my family like that again I

will do far worst…"

And with that he got off then walked away.

Then his opponent slowly stood up and charged at

Him from behind.

Unfortunately Skye didn't have enough time to dodge

as the boy struck to him ground.

Then he turned Skye over so he could hit him on the

face.

_SLAM!_

_WHACK!!_

_BAMM!!_

Then after one good kick to stomach the boy turned

and left an injured Skye on the floor.

Slowly Skye stood up and cover his injured nose and

mouth then he limped all the way to class…

--

_In the classroom_

Skye winced.

Then a girl turned her head and ran to him.

" Skye what happened?!" She asked.

" Nothing Sona… Your brother just fought with me again. He said I wasn't good enough

for you because I'm an orphan and that my family hated me."

The girl now known as Sona sighed.

" Skye you shouldn't listen to him. Tell you what the

next time he does that tell me ok."

Skye looked at her and nodded.

--

_Later that day_

" Jas. I'm home…".

Soon the now 22 year old Jasmine came out.

" Skye what happen to you? Did you get into another fight?" She asked as she notice the

bruises.

He didn't answer her.

Then she went over to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

And then said " Please… Tell me."

" It's nothing… Anyway I gotta get ready. You know band practice."

She sighed as he ran upstairs.

--

_In the palace_

The telephone rang.

Yuffie stepped out of training.

She picked it up and…

" Hello."

" Yuffie it's me Reeve…"

" Oh hey it's been awhile!"

" Yes it certainly has been awhile. Anyway I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

" Bad news…?"

" It about your daughter Laura—"

" WHAT! Reeve what happened?!"

" Calm down… I don't have all the details but there was an accident…"

She nodded her head and feared for the worst.

" But right now she is in coma, and the chances for her to gain conciousness is two to ten

percent… I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you this…"

" N-no… It's (sobs) ok… (sob) thank you Reeve…"

After saying this she hanged up the phone and went back inside the training room.

Then she leaned on a wall and sank to floor in tears.

--

_Meanwhile... Somewhere else in the city._

Jasmine stopped in and turned her head.

" Hmmmm… Now if I were a suspect where would I –"

" PLEASE!! DON'T HURT US!! AT LEAST SPARE THE CHILD!" A woman screamed as she held

her child.

Infront of the mother and child a man with black spikey hair stood.

He pointed the tip of his broadsword to the mother's neck.

" I'm an assassin who is ordered to annihilate you both. And I spare no one." He said as he looked

at them with his blue emotionless eyes.

_BANG! CLANG!_

" You can do better than that." The man stated as he blocked Jasmine's attacks.

_Click_

" Leave them alone." She ordered.

" Their family has commited a crime and they must face the fate of death."

She glared at him and pulled the trigger three more times.

But the assassin just blocked her attacks, unaware that the mother and child had already fled.

Jasmine smiled and he turned his head.

" Damn." He swore while placing his sword on it's harness.

Then he turned to her.

" The next time we meet I won't hesitate to kill you."

And with that he turned around and left.

She sighed and continued her mission…

--

_Later…_

" Where are you?"

Jasmine said to herself.

Then…

_Ring! Ring! Ri-- Click!_

" Hello…"

" Jasmine keep an eye out the suspect is in the area. Becareful he is armed." Rude said from the

other line.

" What do mean he's—"

_BOOM!!_

--

_Meanwhile…_

The black spikey haired assassin was about leave the city when he heard an explosion.

He turned back.

" What?" He began.

Then without thinking twice he ran to the scene.

--

_Back with Jasmine…_

The young woman watched fearfully as one of the buildings came crumbling down.

Then…

_Thud! CRASH!!_

Jasmine felt someone cover her as the buliding came down.

She tried to move her head…

" Stay low!" A person warned.

Then…

_CRASH!!_

A big part of the buliding fell on both Jasmine and her savior.

Soon both of them fell unconcious.

--

_One hour later_

" (Wince) Uhhhh… What…?" Jasmine tried to move again but failed due the extra weight on her.

Then she pushed whatever was on her to the side.

She turned her head and was shocked to discover to see the assassin.

Jasmine got closer to him and saw a small wound on his head.

She turned her head and tried to find a way out.

Luckily there was a opening then she placed the man's arm on her shoulder and dragged him out.

--

_Later on inside Jasmine's house._

The man eye's slowly opened as he woke up.

He sat up on what was apparently a bed.

" Glad your awake…" Someone said.

Then he turned to the voice and saw Jasmine sitting on a chair near the bed.

" Where am I?" He asked coldly.

" My house…" She replied.

" How did I get here?"

" I carried you here. And you are welcome to stay for as long as you need."

" Why?..."

" Because I owe you my life."

Then…

" Jasmine! I'm home!" Skye shouted from the hallway.

She chuckled slightly.

" Well I guess I'll see you later mist—"

" Xas. My name's Xas."

" Ok then later Xas…"

--

_In the hallway…_

The young ten year old stretched his arms.

" So Skye how was band pratice?" Jasmine asked.

" It was great Jas! We have a gig on Saturday in a café somewhere here." He said smiling.

She ruffled his spikey blonde hair.

" Alright tonight I'm making dinner for three then."

" Three? But normally it's dinner for two…" He said while rising an eyebrow.

She then pointed to the other room across the hall.

" We're having a guest over understand."

He nodded his head.

" Ok. Anyway Jas I got homework so… I'll see you later."

Jasmine watched as Skye run upstairs.

Then…

" Whose that?"

She jumped and turned to the person behind her.

" Xas… Don't scare people like that."

"… Whose the little boy."

" Skye."

" Sk—AH!"

Xas clutched his head and fell to his knees.

" Hey are you alright?!" Jasmine asked.

But Xas didn't hear her.

Slowly Jasmine's worried voice turned to mere whispers to silence and everything around him faded

away.

Soon he fainted and the darkness that now surround him turned to a picture… Or was it a

memory…?

--

_In Xas' head…_

" _What where am I ?"_

_He looked around at his new surroundings._

_Then he spotted a bar table._

" _A bar, but I was in a house earlier… What's happening?"_

_Soon… A woman's screams of pain filled the room._

" _AHHHHHH…!!" _

" _Mom just hang on!" A child said._

_Then Xas was suddenly transported upstairs where he saw the woman on the bed…_

_She looked like she was delivering._

_Soon a blonde haired girl ran to her side._

" _Don't worry mom I called dad he's on way…"_

_Xas watched as a black spikey haired boy around the age of thirteen ran in with a towel and _

_a bowl of hot water._

" _Don't worry mom I'll help you get the baby out."_

_Then five hours later…_

_The cries of a newborn child was heard._

_The mother held out her arms and smiled as she held the baby._

" _Awww mom he's so cute…" The girl said._

" _So what are you going to name him?" Asked the boy._

" _Skye… Skye Strife."_

--

_Back in reality…_

" Skye hurry get a towel and some water!!" Jasmine ordered.

He nodded and left.

Then a few minutes later…

Xas opened his eyes and whispered…

" I'm alright…"

Jasmine jumped slightly.

" Are you sure?"

He nodded.

_But whose were those people and do they look familiar? _He thought.


	2. Memories and acceptance

Chapter two: Memories and acceptance

_Later that night…In the dining room_

" So Xas tell me more about yourself." Jasmine said.

" Well there not much to tell you…" He replied.

" Well then start with the basic introduction."

Xas sighed.

" Fine. As you already know my name's Xas, I'm 23

years old, I currently live in Gongaga."

" And where did you live before that?"

" I don't know… I don't remember."

She looked at him confusingly.

" What do you mean ' I don't know. I don't

remember?' " She asked.

" I don't know why I just do!" He snapped.

" Hey don't talk like that to her!" Skye snapped back.

--

_Back in the Palace… Inside Luna's room._

The young woman sighed.

_Laura I hope your alright out there… _She thought.

Then she jumped out of bed and made her towards the library.

--

_In the corridor_

Vincent turned his head as his youngest daughter walked by.

" Luna… What are you doing here? I thought you enjoyed the peace and silence…"

" Not really Papa. Everything's changed and I'm still not used to it. (Sigh) I just really miss Laura

that's all…"

Vincent nodded in understandment.

" Well… It was her choice and hers alone."

" But Papa I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong. I know it is."

" She'll be fine…"

Luna turned away from him and sighed sadly.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

The young woman cried on her father's clothes.

He sighed…

" Luna… Tell you what. I'm planning on visiting Jasmine tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

She immediately stopped crying and faced her father with a smile as she nodded.

--

_Back at Jasmine's…_

Xas stayed and helped out with the dishes.

Jasmine chuckled slightly…

" What's so funny?" He asked.

" Well it's just that I'd never thought an assassin would do household chores like this."

"… I never got your name…"

" Well alright. My name's Jasmine."

" Jasmine… Well that's a nice—(Wince)"

He clutched his head and fainted for the second time that night.

Then again a memory was resurfaced and was playing itself like a movie…

--

_In Xas' memories_

_Xas once again was left with no other option but to stand and watch the scene before him._

_A girl moaned and stirred._

_As she began to regain conciousness._

" _Glad your awake." Someone said._

" _WHO?!" She shot up and turned to see a teenage boy standing in front of her._

" _I'm Zack. Skye's brother." He explained._

" _Is he alright?" She asked while continuning to turn away from him._

" _Yeah, he's alright. Actually he's sleeping right now." He replied._

_Then he approached her and held his hand out._

" _Thanks." He said calmly as he waited for her response._

_Jasmine stared at his eyes for moment._

'_Wow he's the knight in shining armor that sweeps you off your feet.' _

_She thought to herself._

" _AHEM!"_

_Jasmine shook her head._

" _Oh sorry … Y-your welcome." She replied as she took his hand._

'_Whoa her hands are so smooth and yet their tough at the same time…' _

_Zack thought._

_Then he was snapped back to reality when he felt Jasmine remove her hand_

_away from his._

_Both of them immediately turned away from each other as they tried to hide_

_the blushes that started to appear on their cheeks._

_Soon Xas recongnize Zack…_

' _He's that boy… Who helped his mother deliver. But he looks different… Well I guess it must be _

_that red hair… However… I know him some how…'_

_He sighed._

' _Well I used to have hair like that… But that all changed when I joined the organization XX _

_13…'_

_He thought._

_Then… He felt something wet on his forehead …_

--

_Back in reality…_

He moaned slightly and opened his eyes as Jasmine placed a wet cloth on his forehead.

" Why… Why do I need to see this images?" He thought out loud.

" Hmmm… What images?" Jasmine asked.

He sighed. He completely forgot that she was there.

" Nothing… It's not important." He said softly.

Then he removed the cloth and stood up slowly.

" Thanks for the dinner your… Your a good cook…"

She blushed slightly and shook her head.

" It's fine. It was the least I can do…" She replied.

Then she noticed his blue eyes…

_Where have I seen them before?_ She thought.

" Anyway I'm going to sleep alright."

She shook her again.

" Ok… The guest room is down the hallway."

He nodded and left.

--

_In the guest room_

Xas sighed and laid down on the bed.

_Why… Why the images? Is it a clue to my past?_

He turned his head to the sword next to the bed and grabbed it.

Then he read the initials carved on it.

'To Zack : happy 18th birthday from yours truly , Reno.'

_No… It can't be my past… My name's Xas not Zack… Or maybe that was my past name…_

He growled in frustration as the sword dropped on the floor.

_CLANG!!_

_CRASH!!_

--

_In the hallway._

_What was that noise? _Jasmine thought.

She stopped doing whatever she was doing and made her way to the guest room.

--

_Back with Xas…_

" Oh great…" He sighed.

Then …

_SLAM!_

" What was that noise?!" Jasmine asked as she entered.

He ignored her and picked up the sword.

Then he looked at the damaged wooden floor.

" Sorry about the floor…" He said.

" N-No it's ok…" She suttered.

Then she turned her focus on his sword.

_Now I know I've seen that sword somewhere before…_

Them she turned to Xas and back to the sword.

_Could it be? Is it really him? Oh please let be him…_

He turned to her.

" Is everything alright?" He asked.

She gasped and shook her head.

" Yeah everything's fine. But tell me where did you get that sword?"

" Hmmm… Oh this thing. I don't know where I got it. It's been with me for as long as I can

remember…"

" Can I have a look at it please…"

" It's heavy… Are you sure you can lift it?"

She nodded.

He sighed and gave her the sword.

She gasped as she saw the familiar object.

_I knew it! I knew! He came back like he said he would…_

She smiled and faced him.

" What? Why are you smiling like that?"

" It's nothing Xas… Is just this sword…"

" What about it? Do you like it? You can have it if you want…"

She shook her head in frusation.

" No! It's not that at all!!"

He rised an eyebrow as she continued.

" It's you! You came back! You really came back Zack!!"

He sighed.

" Can I have my sword back." He said coldly.

She gave it to him.

Then he continued.

" I'm sorry to tell you this… But I'm not him. I'm not this Zack you speak of…"

" But--… Then how…? But I've waiting for him all this time. For five years…"

" Well… Then he could be dead for all we know. You should move on. There no point in waiting

for man whose most likely—"

_SLAP!_

" You don't know that!! He's alive!! He will come back!! And I'll be waiting!! Even if it takes a

hundred years!!"

She stormed out of the room.

He sighed and laid on the bed again.

And soon he fell asleep…

Then again a another memory resurfaced.

--

_In Xas' head…_

_He growled in frustration…_

" _What am I going to—"_

_He didn't finish his sentence._

_Instead he turned to the scene before him. _

" _It's him again…" Xas' whispered._

" _Jas… What are you doing?" Zack asked tiredly as she moved her head away._

" _Nothing… Just waking you up that's all…" She stated while blushing._

_He smiled._

_Then…_

" _Jasmine! Zack! Are you alright?!" Yuffie asked worriedly as everyone started to appear._

" _(Gasp) That was Jasmine…"_

" _Yeah… Aunt Yuffie we're alright…" Zack began weakly._

_Soon Cloud's coughs were heard._

_Zack stood up and limped to his father._

" _Dad… Don't worry we'll get help your going to be alright." Zack whispered despite the fact_

_that he knew his father was dying._

--

_Meanwhile…_

_Jasmine wanted to walk over to them…_

_But Vincent place his hand on her shoulder and shook his head._

_He watched as father and son spend their last moments together._

--

_Back with Zack_

" _Dad please don't leave…" Zack begged._

_Cloud slowly shook his head._

" _N-no… Zack… It's useless… I'm already dying…"_

"_Don't talk like that… You'll be fine…"_

" _(Wince) Stop… Talking and listen…"_

_He nodded and listen close to his father's whispers._

" _Zack… There's so many things I have so many things to tell you… (cough) but I'm going_

_to make it short…"_

" _Remember everything I taught you… And move on…"_

_Zack nodded as he felt his heart shatter._

_Then a he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder._

_He turned his head back and saw his mother._

_That's...Skye's mom… But if that's her then whose this man? The one whose dying… He thought._

" _Here Cloud …" She said as she handed him Zack's sword._

_The dying father took it._

_She smile and disappeared back into the lifestream._

_Then he lifted it to his son._

" _T-this… Sword represents who you are… (Gasp) And who your_

_fighting for… Treasure it…"_

_Zack nodded and took it from his father's hand._

" _Please… don't go…" He begged._

_Cloud smiled and gripped his son's shoulder and said with his last_

_breathes._

" _You are Zack Strife … I want the world… To remember you_

_as you are… (Wince, gasp) … Not because your my son…"_

_Zack felt the world had froze in time…_

_Then he felt the hand on his shoulder slide._

_He looked down at his father._

_His chest had stopped rising._

_His eyes could no longer keep themselves open._

_His head turned to the side as his neck could no longer support it._

" _Dad…" Zack began softly as he shook him lightly._

_He subconciously let a few tears slide as his world along with his memories started to fade _

_away from him…_

_Finally he understood…_

_Then he let out all his pain, anger, and sadness through one_

_scream…_

_Soon the image shattered._

" _What… Was that?"_

" _Memories…" A woman said._

_Xas turned his head to the side._

" _It's you… Your Skye's mother…"_

_She nodded._

" _Who was that man…?"_

" _Hmmmm?"_

" _The one that was dying… Who is he?"_

" _You know the answer…"_

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _Well it's time that you woke up…"_

--

_Back in reality…_

Xas shot up and gasped.

Then he place his hand on his sweat covered forehead.

Soon he turned to his sword.

_So that's the history of the sword…_

He faced the ceiling…

_But what did she mean by " You know the answer." ?_

_Unless I'm really… No. I'm not him. I can't be him… Am Xas… Or Am I not?_

--

Well that's all for now!

Tell me what you think

See ya later!


	3. Coming to terms with the truth

Chapter three : Coming to terms with the truth

_The next day…_

Jasmine sighed.

_What if he's right… Maybe Zack really is… No _

_that's not true. Is it?_

Then… Skye entered.

" Morning Jasmine!" He shouted.

But she didn't react.

Skye rised an eyebrow and walked over to her then he tapped her shoulder.

She shot up and turned around.

" Sorry Jas…"

She sighed.

" It's fine Skye…"

Then…

_Knock! Knock!_

" Hey Jas! Are you home?! Come on let us in

already!" Luna shouted.

--

_Meanwhile outside the house…_

Luna paced back and forth as she waited for

Jasmine…

Beside her father, Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Luna do you mind… Your giving me

a headache." He said

She stopped dead in her tracks.

" Sorry… Papa."

Then…

_Click, creeaaakk…_

Skye stepped out.

" Luna, uncle Vincent what are you going here?"

" We came to take Jasmine for an outting." Luna explained.

" Ooook… Wanna come in?"

--

_Back inside…_

" So Jasmine. I've noticed that you've live a pretty good life. But you're sure you don't want

to move in with Papa and me?"

Jasmine raised a finger to speak but Luna cut her in.

" I mean it's ok you know… We don't mind. Besides the place is too quiet since Laura moved

away… (Sigh) I just hope she's alright… I had a bad feeling that something happened to her…"

Jasmine sighed.

" Luna… I know that you miss her. But I have my own life now… And I a responsibility to

take care of Skye… I just like I promised Raiha I would."

" Speaking of tratiors…" Skye hissed from across the room.

Apparently loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jasmine sighed.

" Skye. Please we've talked about this. Don't bring it up not while we have guests over."

He waved his hand " Whatever. I'm gonna get ready for school."

"Boy… He sure has some attitude problems." Luna stated.

Vincent nodded in argeement.

--

_In the hallway…_

Xas came out of the guest room with his sword in his hand.

Just then…

" So Jas… How have you been coping?" Luna asked.

" (Sigh) Everything's fine… Skye has a gig with his band this Saturday…"

Xas peeked slightly and listen to the conversation.

" But your not still waiting for him right?"

" No… As much as I hate to admitted it… He won't come back. So what's the point? There's

other men in the world…"

_Luna… Why does that name sound familiar?_

He fliched slightly.

Then he had a series of flashbacks…

--

_Xas again watched the scene before him…_

" _Uhhh… Hi there I'm Zack and I'm 14 years old."_

" _Hiya! I'm Luna and 12 years old!!"_

" _Laura Valentine aged 15 pleased to meet you Zack."_

_Then a blonde hair girl appeared out the blue._

' _Is that Skye's sister?'_

" _Zack come on Skye's been crying to see you."_

_He sighed._

" _Sorry guys I gotta go…"_

" _So…" Luna began._

" _Who are you?"_

" _Well my name is Raiha Strife, I think you two already met my big brother."_

" _So Raiha how old are you?"_

" _12 … why?"_

" _Oh nothing… Hi there I'm Luna and I'm 12 too!"_

" _Pleased to meet you Luna."_

" _And the girl next to me is Laura and she's 15."_

" _Nice to meet you too Laura."_

_The eldest Valentine girl remained silent and only nodded once in agreement._

_Then he was transported to the next scene and the next._

" _Zack ! Why did you say those awfuls things to_

_him ?! You know that he just trying protect to us ! Why do you have to be so cruel ?! "_

_Raiha shouted at her older brother angrily from behind him._

_Zack just ignored her and kept on walking . The three siblings didn't_

_understand the situation especially little Skye and Zack , but little they know_

_their questions were going to answered ._

" _So what do we do ? Laura ? " Zack asked_

" _We're their back up Zack , There's nothing more we can do_

_considering the fact that we're weaponless and it would foolish if one of_

_us fight our enemy when it's clear that they have the greater advantage_

_of winning " Laura explained ._

" _Actually … " Raiha began_

" _I think that Laura – " She didn't even get finish that sentence as she was_

_thrown off her seat as the copter began to rock furiously…_

" _Everybody hang on to something! " Zack ordered ._

_Soon everyone held on to something expect little Skye because he having_

_some diffculties to hanging onto thing s in copter ._

" _Skye you can hang on to me ! Hurry ! " Zack shouted as stretch his_

_arm out to reach him . Skye quickly made this way to his brother and crouch_

_down while he held on his brother's shirt . Zack place one of his arms on his_

_brother' s back and kept him close at all times and the other on the bottom of_

_the passenger's seat. Just then Rude came in and said " Everyone hang on to_

_me now ! " Soon every passenger grabbed on his suit expect for Skye whose_

_still hanging onto his brother . Then all watch as Rude opened the door and_

_said warningly " This is the part where gets ruff so everyone hang on to each_

_other and don't let go no matter what, understand "_

" _Yes!" everyone answered ._

" _Ok now jump ! " Rude ordered and soon they were all falling in mid air ._

" _Wait ! Rude ! where's uncle Reno ?!" Raiha asked ._

_Rude and the others made it alright and the good thing is Laura_

_recognize their location and soon she began to lead them out ._

_CRASH!_

" _What was that ?! " Raiha exclaimed as Zack ran to the sound without_

_thinking twice about the dangers ahead ._

" _Zack ! Wait you don't who or what is out there ! " Raiha shouted as ran_

_after him . The group watched as the two siblings ran deep into the forest ._

_Rude turned to face Laura and asked " Should we wait for them ? "_

_She answer with a nod as she grabbed Skye's arm as he was about to run off ._

_He looked at her and said " I wanna to go with them. "_

_Laura shook her head , then she placed both hands on his shoulders and_

_pulled him close._

_Skye watch and waved as his big brother and sister ran further and futher till_

_they can't be seen anymore ._

_Zack didn't care how far he had to run all he knew was that one of his_

_friends was in danger and he wasn't about to walk out on them ._

" _ZACK !" Raiha called out from behind him ._

_He ignored her and ran faster ( causing his sister to lose sight of him) Till_

_finally he made to crash site ._

_Once there he was paralyze in fear when he saw the helicopter ._

_The front part of helicopter was smash , the middle part was bent , the back_

_complete was gone , and the door looked like could fall of any minute ._

_The situation didn't look good at all ._

_Zack couldn't care less about the situation , he knew his friend was in there_

_and he going to get him out no matter what the cost._

_Xas clenched his fist. He'd seen enough._

" _Alright! What do you want from me?! Why do I need to see these images?!" He shouted in _

_frustation._

_Then…_

" _Because you need to remember who you are." A voice explained._

_He turned back and saw a teenaged Zack._

" _It's you. Skye's missing brother."_

" _Actually I'm you too." Zack explained._

" _I'm Xas I've always been Xas." He declared._

"_Then explain why are you receiving my memories?"_

" _Why? I don't know why. But I want to it stop! And I want you to go away!!"_

_Zack shook his head._

" _I can't because I'm apart of you, I'll be in you somewhere."_

" _I can't stay here… I going back to Gongaga."_

" _Whatever… Then you'll be leaving them again."_

_Soon turned back and Zack had already vanished._

_Then…_

" _Xas… Xas. Are you alright?"_

_--_

_Back in the hallway_

" Xas…" Skye called out.

Then Xas shook his head and turned away.

He stood and went straight into the guest room.

--

_In the guest room…_

_SLAM! Click…_

Xas sweated in fright.

Then he slammed his fist on the wall.

_What's wrong with me? I'm Xas! I've always been Xas!_

--

_Meanwhile in the WRO medical wing / inside Laura's mind…_

_She was surround in darkness…_

" _Where… Am I?" She asked herself._

_Soon there was a flash of light._

_Then a female scientist appeared._

_She looked at Laura with her gentle brown eyes…_

" _You look so much like your father…"_

_Laura blinked in confusion._

" _Who are you?" She asked the scientist._

" _Dr. Lucrecia Crescent… I was old friend of your father's." She replied._

" _What are you doing here then Ms. Crescent?"_

" _I want to help you… Gain consciousness." _

_Laura eyed her cautiously._

" _How?"_

" _By helping you merge yourself with Chaos…"_

"… _But my father told that Chaos had returned to the planet."_

_Lucrecia nodded._

" _That is true but… Just give me two days and I will bring Chaos for you."_

_Laura just shook her head..._

" _I refuse… I do not want eternal life. I don't want live with the knowleage of witnessing _

_everyones death while I'm stuck in never aging body that's force to live forever."_

" _I see… Then I suppose this is goodbye…"_

" _Wait… Can you do me favor."_

" _Yes of course."_

" _if I return to the planet. Will you look after my father and sister for me._

_She nodded._

" _Thank you… But I want to you look after them when I can't. Alright."_

_Lucrecia smiled._

--

_Back in Jasmine's house…_

Skye watched confusingly as Xas ran into the guest room.

He flinched when the door slammed.

Then Jasmine came out.

" Skye who was that?" She asked.

" Xas. He was having one of his weird headaches."

" And where is he right now?"

He pointed towards the guest room.

She sighed.

" Ok then Skye why won't you come with me."

He shrugged.

" I guest so…"

Then the guest room door clicked again.

And Xas came out with his sword in hand.

He walked past everyone then said bluntly…

" I'm heading back to Gongaga. So this is goodbye."

And with that he stepped out of the house without looking back.

Jasmine sighed.

" Alright. We should get going…" She said softly.

--

_Somewhere in the city in a café._

Vincent watched as Jasmine continue to stare at her drink.

He sighed.

" Jasmine is anything wrong?"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

" No… Nothing's wrong."

" Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Then Skye slammed his fist on the table and spilled their drinks.

" Jasmine! Something's bugging you! I know there is. Why won't you tell us?!"

" Why?!"

Vincent placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

" Keep your voice down."

Skye just sighed and calmed down.

Jasmine sighed.

_There was something familiar about you Xas… I wanted to get to know you more._

She thought.

--

OK this is it for this chapter.

So please tell me what you think.

Don't worry the action scenes will start soon so be patient ok

Please review.


	4. Betrayal

Chapter four : Betrayal

_One month later inside the sewers…_

Xas leaned against the wall and sighed.

Then…

" Hey Xas!" Yuki the newest member called out.

He turned to her.

" Hi."

" So what's up with you? Why have you been so

hermit like lately?"

" Nothing… I just have a lot of things in my mind

that's all…"

" Like what?"

" Not your place to know Yuki…"

He got and walked away.

She pouted.

But then she remembered something and ran towards

him.

" Xas! Wait!"

He stopped and looked back.

" You got another mission back in Wutai."

His eyes widen slightly .

" Your job is to stop this man and erase every

single trace of his bloodline."

She handed him the picture.

" This man has committed of murder. He already

killed three people…"

He hesitated.

" Hasn't the Wutainese officials taken care of this?"

" No… Unfortunately these incidents were kept hidden from the

public. For personal reasons…"

" I see… Yuki see to it that a ship is prepared and an inn is

booked. I'll be leaving tonight."

She faked a salute and said cheerfully.

" Yes sir! Xas! Sir!"

He chuckled slightly as he walked away.

--

_Meanwhile back in Wutai a few days later…_

Jasmine sighed in frustration as she looked at the

clock.

_I'm going to be late again…_

Behind her Skye huffed.

" And your going out with this guy again why?"

" Well… I just think it's time I move that's all."

" Uh- huh… I just hope you actually like this

him this time…" He whispered.

--

_In the palace…_

Yuffie reached for the phone. But then she pulled

her hand back as she bit her lip.

Then she sighed.

_It's now or never…_

Finally she picked up the phone and dialled The

WRO.

Luckily Reeve picked it up.

" Hello…" He said from the other line.

" H-Hey Reeve… It's me…" Yuffie said nervously.

" Yuffie… What's the matter?"

" So… How is Laura doing…?"

He sighed.

" Not so good I'm afraid… She hasn't been

responding … I don't think

she has much time left if this continues."

" I see…"

" If you want I can tell Vincent for you…"

" No… I'll tell him soon…"

" Thanks Reeve…"

She hunged up the phone and covered her face with

her hand.

Unknown to her ,Vincent Valentine watched the

whole thing across the room.

He sighed.

_This is discussion for later I suppose…_

Then he walked away again.

--

_Back with Jasmine and Skye…_

" Now I want you to behave yourself. Vincent

should be here any minute…" She said sternly.

He nodded.

Then right on cue…

_Knock… Knock_

She ran towards the door and opened it.

" Hey Vincent… Come in."

Skye watched and sighed as both adults entered.

" Morning Vincent…" He greeted.

" Morning."

Jasmine sighed again.

" Sorry you two but I gotta go… Remember Skye

behave…"

And she left with a slam of the door.

Both Skye and Vincent sighed.

Then they turned to each other.

" So… How have you been Skye?" He asked.

" Fine I guess…"

Vincent nodded.

" How about you?" Skye asks.

Vincent remained silent.

_Well that answers my question…_ He thought.

--

_Meanwhile outside…_

Two silver haired men stood.

" Hey Kadaj is that where she lives now?" One

man asked.

" Yeah…" Kadaj replied.

" Should we do it now?"

" Yeah Yazoo…"

Then Yazoo smirked waved his hand down to

signal Loz.

Soon they both watched as the house was slowly

being filled with knock out gas...

--

_Back inside…_

Vincent eyes darted to the door slightly.

Then he picked up an unusual scent, only to

recognized as…

_Knock out gas!_

He quickly cover his nose and mouth with his cape.

Then turned to Skye who was starting to lose

consciousness…

" Skye stay awake." He ordered.

" Can't… So tired…" Skye mumbled before falling

off the sofa…

Vincent caught him and laid him down on the

floor.

Then…

_CRASH!_

He prepared his gun and waited.

But no one showed up…

Until...

_Bang!_

Vincent winced and gripped his shoulder as he

turned around.

Behind him Yazoo stood with gun.

Vincent glared him.

" What do you want?"

" We just want to know where mother is…"

" "We"?"

Soon other two remnants stepped forward.

He pointed his gun and them.

" And what makes you think I'm going tell you

where she is…"

Kadaj smirked.

" Loz you can bring her in…"

Vincent watched as Loz left.

Then a second later…

" (Grunt) Let go of me!! You freak!!" Luna

shouted.

Vincent's eyes widen slightly .

Soon Loz dragged her out.

" Let her go Loz…"

He tighten his gripped on her.

Vincent pointed his gun at him.

" Papa!"

Loz smirked and karate the back of her neck.

Luna watched as everything turned black.

Then Loz said.

" If you want her you can catch her."

He threw her towards Vincent.

_Slam!! Thud!! Crash!!_

Both father and daughter crashed out of the house

and into a tree…

--

_Meanwhile with Skye…_

Kadaj approached the unconscious boy.

He raised his sword and prepared to stab him.

Then…

A river of small green orbs circled between them.

Soon the spun faster and formed a figure.

Finally the spinning stop and the figure was

instantly recognize as Cloud Strife…

Cloud then turned to his unconscious son and place

a hand on his head.

" _You've grown… Skye." _He whispered.

" Daddy…" Skye mumbled.

Cloud smiled and turned to Kadaj.

Who tried to stab him.

But his blade just went through Cloud's body.

He chuckled.

" _You don't get it do you Kadaj? How can you kill _

_someone whose already died…?"_

Just then…

_Wham!_

Tifa appeared and she kicked Kadaj across the

room.

" _Cloud is Skye ok?" _She asked.

He nodded.

" _Time to wake up… You need to find Jasmine and _

_warn her alright. Skye…"_

A few minutes later.

Skye shot up and looked around but discovered that

his parents were gone.

--

_Back outside…_

Vincent winced slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

Then _Click…_

Infront of him, Loz prepare the dual hound ( pile

bunker)

and pointed at him.

Vincent gritted his teeth in anger and gently placed

Luna on the ground as he stood up.

Soon a scream was heard and Loz was tackled

down by Skye…

The young boy clinged his neck tightly.

But Loz grabbed him by the shirt and threw the

boy at a wall…

Skye have one painful grunt and fell unconscious

again…

--

_Somewhere in the city…_

" So where exactly is the target suppose to be?"

Xas asked Yuki from the other- line.

" Look to your left…"

He turned his over to the side.

" Do you see that little girl…"

" Yeah."

" Her name is Sona and she's your target's

daughter. Good luck Xas…"

He nodded and closed his phone before following

Sona into the restaurant.

--

_Inside the restaurant…_

Jasmine sighed and looked at her watch again.

_Where is he?_

Then suddenly Sona stopped and turned her head

slightly to face her…

" Miss Jasmine!" She called out as ran towards her.

Jasmine shot up slightly and spotted her.

" Hey Sona…" She greeted.

" Miss Jasmine is Skye with you?"

She shook her head.

" No… He's back home."

" Oh ok… In that case I'll pay him a visit then. Is

it alright with you I went to your house Miss

Jasmine…

" Sure. Go ahead…"

Sona smiled and ran off, unaware that she was

being followed.

--

_Back with Skye and Vincent…_

Skye winced and opened one eye…

He watched helpless as Loz lifted him by the shirt

and brought his dual hound.

He was about to strike…

Then…

" Skye! Are you here?!" Sona shouted.

" S-Sona… N-no…" Skye winced.

Soon he watched helpless as Kadaj and Yazoo left

to approach her.

--

_In the entrance…_

Sona knocked the door two more times before

sighing.

_I guest he left earlier… _She thought.

Then…

_Bang!_

She turned around to where the shot came from…

And behind her two silver haired men stood… Both

of them smiling evilly at her.

" W-Who… Are you?" She gasped.

They remained silent and continued to approach her.

Then…

" Stay back… She's my target." Xas stated.

Both Kadaj and Yazoo turned around to face him.

Kadaj pulled out his sword and Yazoo pulled out

his gun.

" So… You want to fight?" Xas asked as he smiled.

" Ok then let's fight!" He said while taking his

sword.

All three of them rammed together.

Then Xas threw Kadaj and Yazoo off with just one

swing.

A second later he turned a shocked and shaking

Sona.

He raised his sword.

But then… She started crying.

" P-Please… Don't hurt me…" She begged.

Xas stared at her with his sword still in the air.

There was something about her that made him

hesitate…

_What is this feeling…? Is it shame or guilt…Could _

_it be that I can't bring myself to kill the target… A _

_little girl…?_

He sighed and put back his sword.

" Go… Leave now if you want to live."

She nodded and quickly left the scene.

Xas kick some dirt and shook his head in frustration.

Somewhere near by…

A woman sighed in disappointment.

" Honestly… I thought you were better than that

Xas… But then again, I always knew that you'd betray us

someday… And now we'll have to kill you… That

well be interesting though…"

--

Ok that's for now!

Tune in next time! Please review!

See ya!


	5. Revelations and surprise attacks

Chapter Five: Revelations and surprise attacks

Sona ran as fast as she could towards the

restaurant.

_I have to warn miss Jasmine… _ She thought.

--

_Back in the restaurant…_

Jasmine sighed and looked at her watch again.

Then…

_SLAM!_

" Miss Jasmine! Miss Jasmine!! Come quickly!!"

Sona shouted.

Jasmine turned to her.

" What's wrong?"

" It's Skye! I think he's in trouble!"

The mention of his name was enough to get her to

stand up and quickly make her way towards her

house.

--

_Meanwhile…_

_Why? Why did I just do that? _ Xas thought.

Then…

_Click. Snikt!_

Loz pointed his dual hound at him.

At the same time Xas had his sword pointed at his

throat…

" Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He

asked Loz.

" I came here looking for mother. And the name's

Loz…"

" Loz…?"

Xas didn't know why but that name sounded

familiar…

Then…

He winced and closed his eyes while pinching the

bridge of his nose…

Slowly he started seeing the images again…

--

_In Xas' mind…_

" _Jas… Are you in here…?"_

_Zack focused his sight in the dark room…_

_Then… He saw a head moved slightly and soon a _

_female voice was heard._

" _Tell me why do you call me 'Jas' ? "_

_His eyes widen in disbelief._

" _What are you saying?! "_

" _Jasmine ! That's your name!"_

_Then something stepped out from the shadows._

" _Well I'm afraid Jasmine is stepped out for the _

_moment. Isn't that right… Mother." The new_

_voice explained…_

_Soon the scene skipped itself again…_

_--_

_Back with Cloud and Zack…_

_CRASH!_

_Sephiroth came forward just in time and slammed _

_Cloud into a wall…_

_Zack in the other hand was busy fighting Loz_

_and Yazoo…_

"_When will you quit?" Zack asked._

_Yazoo smirked and tried to shoot him again…_

_--_

_Back in reality…_

Xas gasped.

" So…" He began.

" That's what your planning… Well I won't let you

hurt her! Not while **I'm here**."

Loz just smirked and readied his weapon.

Xas glared at him while pulling out his sword and

getting into his fighting stance.

Soon both men lunged at each other.

And thus the fight began.

--

_Back with Jasmine._

She ran as fast as she could.

Till…

_THUD!_

A woman jumped down and blocked her path.

" Look lady, I really need to go somewhere so if

you please—" Jasmine didn't even finish that

sentence as the woman tried to attack her.

But Jasmine managed to avoid the attacks until…

_WHAM!_

" Heh… Well that's was rather boring… I thought

you would be more of a challenge . Daugther of

Sephiroth… But if this is your true strength than I

must say I'm unimpressed."

Jasmine wiped some blood from her mouth and

chuckled slightly.

" So… If it's a fight you want then it's a fight

you'll get."

The woman smiled and lunged her.

Jasmine did the same.

Unknown to the both Sona was right behind them

watching the whole thing…

--

_Back with Loz and Xas_

_Clang! _

Xas gritted his teeth in frustration and threw Loz off.

Then he pointed his sword at him.

" I suggest you better leave." He warned.

Unfortunately he was unaware that Kadaj and Yazoo was approaching.

Till…

_Bang!_

Xas clutched his shoulder and winced.

"… I won't let you three hurt her."

Kadaj smirked and lunged at him with amazing speed.

Then he slashed Xas in the back.

He winced again and prepared his sword.

" I remember you… Your Kadaj."

Kadaj smirked and continued to attack him.

Then…

" Xas… Stop." Someone said.

Xas turned around to face this person and recognized him as…

" Zander…" He whispered.

" What are you talking about? This people are criminals they just attacked this family!" He screamed.

Zander shook his head.

" Xas… Our assignment is to help them get this girl…" Zander explained while handing him a picture

of Jasmine.

Xas took the picture and looked at it for a second before ripping it into small pieces.

Then he pointed his sword at him.

" I'm sorry Zander… Partner or not, I can't let you hurt her. I won't."

Then Zander turned his head back to the tree behind him.

" Looks like you were right… He would betray us eventually, Sephiroth." He whispered.

Xas looked at him dangerously as a person stepped out from behind the tree.

Then Xas tighten the grip on his sword.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

" You stay away from Jasmine." Xas hissed to as he raised his sword.

--

_Meanwhile with Skye, Vincent , and Luna…_

Luna Valentine winced slightly as her eyes slowly started to open.

"(Wince)… Papa? Skye…?"

She looked around and spotted an unconscious Skye leaning against the wall.

The she looked again and finally saw her father laying on the ground.

" Papa!" She called out while running towards him.

Luna rolled him on his back and shook him lightly.

" Papa..."

No response.

" Papa."

Still no response.

" Papa!"

Then…

He flinched slight and slowly opened his eyes.

" Luna… Are you—? "

" I'm fine Papa…"

Vincent sighed slightly in relief and tried to stand up.

Then he walked over to Skye and shook him lightly.

" Come on Skye we have to find Jasmine…" Vincent said calmly.

He didn't response.

Then Vincent shook him a little harder till…

" (wince) U-uncle Vincent…?" He moaned.

" Get up. Jasmine's in trouble."

Skye's eyes widen, he shot up and left quickly despite his injuries.

But Vincent grabbed hold of his arm.

" Wait."

" But wh—"

Then Loz came crashing towards the tree.

Soon Xas appeared infront of them.

" W-who are you…?" Luna asked as she went to her father's side.

" Save the introductions for later. Right now we have more important things to worry about." He

said. Unaware to them both Skye had walked over to him and prepared to punch him.

Then…

_Whack!_

Xas rubbed his jaw slightly as he got off the ground.

" How dare you come back! You jerk! You've hurted Jasmine ever since you left that day!! Your

just like that no good #! brother of mine!"

Xas grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly.

Then he look at him in the eye.

" Look do you want to save Jasmine or not?"

Skye nodded.

" Good then we need to put this aside alright."

Xas looked at the Valentines.

" So are you going to trust me or not?" He asked.

Vincent replied with a nod, while Luna hesitated at first but then she nodded.

" Aren't you forgetting something?" Zander asked from behind him.

All four turned to him as Sephiroth stepped out.

Skye gritted his teeth in anger and hissed as soon as he saw Sephiroth.

" You. You're the reason why I have to live like this. You're the reason why I'm an orphan... You

killed my dad! And you're gonna pay!!"

Then he clenched his fist and lunged at him.

" SKYE!! DON'T!! STOP!!" Xas shouted as he restained the boy.

" LET GO OF ME!! HE KILLED MY FATHER!! HE'S THE REASON WHY RAIHA DOESN'T

WANT ME ANYMORE!! HE'S THE REASON WHY MY BROTHER ABANDONED US!!" He

cried.

But Xas tighten his gripped on his shoulders and said.

" I-I know what's it's like to lose someone important. I know exactly what your going through. And

I have to say this… Revenge and anger won't bring your father or your mother back."

Skye watched as Xas raised his sword.

_No way… But that's my brother's sword._

Then…

" Skye you and your friend go and rescue Jasmine… Luna and will stay here and handle these two."

Vincent ordered as he took his gun.

Xas nodded and grabbed Skye's arm as they ran off.

--

_Back with Jasmine…_

Sona watched fearfully as the woman and Jasmine continue to fight.

Behind her a man stepped out of the shadows and was slowly advancing towards her.

Soon the man gagged her and held her tight.

She squirmed and kicked her legs up as she tried to free herself.

Then…

" LET GO OF HER!!" Skye shouted from behind as he tackled the man.

" Skye what are you doing here?!" Jasmine shouted while continuing to dodge the woman's attacks.

Soon…

" Xeia I order you to stop. Now!" Xas commanded as he stepped from behind Skye.

Xeia smiled…

" Whatever you say… Tratior."

He furrowed his eyebrows at the word " Tratior".

" I must say I'm been quite disappointed about today's outcomes… Although I'd love to watch your

execution…. The biggest punishment for an assassin's betrayal…"

Xas tighten his gripped on his sword as Jasmine looked at him.

" SO… You know these people who are trying to kill me!" She exclaimed.

Xas looked at her and sighed.

" Skye take her to your house. I'll handle Xeia."

Skye did as he was told and he grabbed Jasmine's arm then ran home with Sona trailing behind

them.

Xas watched as Xeia took out her gunblade and prepared to shoot.

Then he looked back as the man took out his two swords.

" Two against one. Well that's fair." Xas said sarcastically.

--

_Back with the Valentines_

_Thud!_

Luna Valentine fell to the ground as her opponent Zander stared at her.

" Give up girl… You can't possibly beat me. Even your father is having a diffcult time

fighting Sephiroth."

Luna turned her head slightly to face her father.

She watched as Sephiroth continued to slash at Vincent (who was having trouble dodging)

and finally Sephiroth give him a long slash from the shoulder to the side.

Then Vincent Valentine fell backwards to the ground and instantly went unconscious…

" Papa… (wince) no…" She whispered in disbelief as Sephiroth walked towards her with the

Masamune.

Pulled her up by the hair and stared into her eyes.

" Now tell me where she is." He ordered.

She spat at him.

" If you think I'm going tell you just like that then you've a got another thing coming

buster!"

Sephiroth threw her to the ground and raised his sword again.

" Well then… I guess I'll kill you. Since your no use to me…"

Luna watched fearfully as Sephiroth prepared to stab her.

But then…

_Bang!_

" Leave them alone." Jasmine ordered as she shot Sephiroth on the side.

A second later Skye came out and got into his fighting stance while Sona kept her distance.

" Well if it isn't my daughter…"

" Daughter?" Jasmine asked confusingly.

Skye raised any eyebrow as he turned to her then he noticed that Jasmine's blue eyes had

changed to an eerie green.

Sephiroth continued.

" Yes. I'm surprised you didn't know. But I suppose that everyone has their secrets."

" That's a lie!" Luna screamed as she stood up.

" Your not her father! Your just a madman who shares some blood relation with her! But my Papa

is her father! He was there for her when you weren't!!"

Then Zander knocked her out.

Jasmine glared at them.

" I'm not your daughter. I'm nothing like you!" She declared.

" Don't deny it. No matter what happens I'll always be in you as well as my mother. And you

cannot escape your fate."

Sephiroth approached her but then.

_Thud! Crash!_

Xas plunged his sword in the ground and got in between of the two.

He then pulled his sword out and pointed it at him.

" If you want to get her you have to get through me first. That goes for you too Zander." He said

as Xeia and the man appeared before them.

" We're not finished yet Xas… You **will ** die for your traitority!" She shouted while she swung her

blade.

Xas glared at her and slash her side.

Xeia held her wound and growled in anger.

She tried to attack again. But then…

" Hold it ." Someone said.

She looked back as this person held her blade.

" I can't have you destroying my date's house."

Xeia hissed and tried to attack.

Sadly her opponent knew self defense, so she was thrown backwards onto a tree.

" I'm sorry I was late Jasmine. But I had some stuff to deal with."

" … It's ok Eden…"

He nodded.

Xas looked at him suspiciously for a second before turning back to Zander and the others.

" Leave now! Treat your wounded members and we'll settle this later."

" No… Xas this is not over!" Xeia screamed as she lunged at him.

Just then…

_Ring! Ring! Click!_

Zander picked up his phone and nodded.

Xas readied his sword when Zander suddenly said.

" We're done here. Come on everyone we're needed back at headquaters…"

Xeia stopped and looked at him unbelievability.

" What?! Zander we're this close into finishing him and you except us to walk away?!" She

screamed in anger.

" Orders are orders Xeia. Obey them or you'd rather face the consequences?" He asked her coldly.

She gritted her teeth and growled in frustration as she put her weapon back in it's harness.

" Sephiroth, you and the remnants are to stay with us."

Xas watched them leave the scene before turning away from Jasmine and Skye.

His arms fell to his sides as his head hung in shame.

There was no way he could ever face them. After the kindness they had showed him a month, was

this how he would pay his debt?

He sighed.

" I'm sorry… This all my fault. I didn't… I didn't mean to put you all in danger like this…"

" Who exactly are you?" Eden asked as he helped Jasmine up.

Xas turned to him.

" I… I don't know who I am anymore."

As he replied this his mind flashed back to his fight with Xeia…

--

_Flashback_

_Crash!! Bang! Clang!_

_Xas blocked Xeia's bullets and slashes as she mocked him._

" _I always knew your didn't have what it takes to be assassin! I knew from the moment when you _

_became one of us!"_

" _Shut up! You don't anything about me! I'm Xas and I'd always had been!" He declared._

"_You were just a sad teenaged boy who couldn't remember his own identity." She said as she _

_pushed him to the ground with her gunblade._

" _(Wince…) What are you talking about?" He hissed._

" _I did some research… And as it turns out there is only one man named Xas and he is 40 years _

_old. Not 23…"_

_He stared at her in disbelief._

" _( Chuckles slightly) I can't belief you don't even know who are? But one thing is for certain your _

_not Xas… Even your sword bears a different name…"_

--

_Back in reality…_

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Eden looked at him confusingly.

" What do mean you don't you know who are anymore…?"

" ( Sigh) Let's just say I have some identity issues that I need to handle at the moment."

He then turned to Skye and approached him.

Xas then raised his sword in the air.

" Skye. I'm trusting you this."

The young boy looked at him.

" Keep this… I'm no longer an assassin so I longer need this sword."

Xas brought the sword closer to Skye.

" Take it. It's yours now…"

Skye took the sword and nearly fell to ground due

to it's weight.

" It's heavy."

" I know… But you have to bear the weight on

your own."

Then he whispered something into his ear.

" I'm sure your brother will be watching always. He's a lot closer then you

think."

Soon Xas walked away but then he stop for a second and looked back.

He reached in pocket for something. Then he got what he was looking for and

threw to Jasmine.

" Whenever you need me just call."

He turned to Eden.

" You better look after them. See you later Jas… Skye."

Xas turned around and continued to walk away.

Skye's eyes widen.

_But nobody calls Jasmine 'Jas' the only people who called her that is Luna, My _

_brother and I… _He thought.

Then he looked at the sword and saw the inscription written on it.

"To Zack : happy 18th birthday from yours truly , Reno…"

He shot up slightly.

" No… Way… Zack…"

Soon Vincent coughed.

And Skye dropped the sword as he ran to his side.

" Uncle Vincent! Just hang on!"

Soon Eden came with Jasmine and inspected the wound.

" No good he needs medical attention and now." He said.

" Help me out here Jasmine."

Eden placed Vincent's arm on his shoulder and slowly dragged him to a clinic.

Jasmine did the same.

Skye turned to an unconscious Luna and shook her awake.

" Uhhh… Skye… What happened?"

" Let's just say things got rough . Come on Jas' waiting for us … Your dad's hurt

real bad."

She shot up.

" Which way did she go?!"

He pointed to the north and watched her rush after them.

Then he looked at the sword and picked up.

Skye slowly followed them while holding the heavy sword.

Sona trailed behind him.

_Wait till Jasmine hears about this… _ He thought.

--

Ok that's all for now everyone…

Please review


	6. Remembrance and the truth

Chapter six: Remembrance and the truth…

_One month later… In a café nearby_

'Ikutsukano jikanmae ni tochi notame furui ...

Watashi ha watashi no shinrai wo shitte ita otoko

Shikashi , kako notamenikanarino jikan ga

Dakara ... ... watashi ... wo shitte ...

Naze , anatanomama ...

Riyuu ha , kono okonawa ...

Dokoni itta okashiinodesuka ? !

Dokoni itta okashiinodesuka…

Ima demo oboe terunosubeteno omoide ...

Zataimuzu watashitachi ha kyoudai toshite ...

Ha , imadanisono seishin sei wo umu nodesuka ?

Sonnakotogaaruwakenai maibosumaihiro ...

Watashi wo mimamotte kudasai watashi ni

Hitobito kai no henka toshitehaamarinimo ... shikashi ,

watashi go taizai to onaji ...

Ima demo oboe terunosubeteno omoide toshite watashitachi

Ha kyoudai ...

Aki notokini watashi wo kaijo suru houhou wo ...

Donoyounisareruto iwa tsuyoi

Watashi ha wasure teshimatta ...

Watashi ha kichi no ani

Watashi watashitachi ha shiawase na katei wo sanshou

shite ichido

konagona ni ...

Watashi haanatawo shiji suru…'

( Ok this is just a small song called : I stand by you… Written by yours truly, I hope you like it.)

Skye sighed and put the microphone down.

The audience started clapping and he bowed.

" Thank you! You've been a great audience and I hope to see you all! Next month!"

--

_Later on…_

Skye sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder before walking home.

As he walked he looked up at the sky…

" So after all this time you did came back like you said you would… Zack…"

--

_Somewhere in Midgar… In the abandoned church…_

A young man at the age of 23 with black spiky hair and wearing a red cape ( used to cover his

mouth) touched one of the columns…

Then he sighed and laid on the wooden floor, looking up at the sky and clouds before resting his

eyes for a minute.

Soon sleep over took him…

--

_In his mind…_

" _Where am I…?" He asked himself as the darkness surround the area…_

_Then a flash…_

_Soon a familiar voice was heard and a strand of silver was seen blowing in a imaginary _

_wind._

" _If it isn't the little lost boy…" The voice mocked him._

" _You… You ruined my life! You took everything I ever wanted away!" The young man screamed, _

_clenching his fists._

_The voice laughed at him._

" _I ruined your life? Please… You were the one who chose to forget… Because you could _

_accept reality… Your the reason for the death of your loved ones… You abandoned them… Just _

_so you can escape the guilt… Your pathetic just like your father."_

_The young shot up with the fire of anger in his eyes._

" _Shut up! My father was a great man! And don't you dare tell me other wise… Sephiroth!"_

_Then a hand was felt on his shoulder…_

" _Don't lose the light…" A woman's voice said to him._

" _Please you must fight… Fight for those you love and those you love you… And everything will _

_be alright, son…"_

--

_Back in reality…_

The young man's eyes opened quickly and he stared up at the night sky…

" Mom…" He whispered, before standing up.

Then he saw the reflection of the moonlight on the pool in the far end of the church, near the

altar…

He looked down… And there he saw an image of a distance memory…

A little boy with the same hair colour as him, but different style of spiked hair , giggled happily

as his father a man with blonde spiky hair picked him up and lifted him in the air.

Beside them a woman with long black hair looked at them with a smile on her face.

Soon two silent tears slid down his cheeks as the image faded to nothing… He looked at the pool again and in the

corner of his eye he saw the man and woman (who now aged slightly) looking at him.

He turned back with widen eyes…

" Mom… Dad… Is it really…You?"

They nodded slightly.

Then he turned his head away from them.

" How can still consider me as your child…? I… I let you die…"

Another female voice was heard.

" _Dilly Dally… Silly Shally…_" A woman with brown braided hair and emerald green eyes said while smiling sweetly

at him.

" _So your the legendary son that I've been hearing about…_" Another man with black spiky hair ( styled differently)

said.

" _Geez… Cloud this kid is too much like you…_" The man replied while pointing his thumb at him.

Cloud chuckled.

The black haired woman approached him…

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes as he fell to the ground.

Tears spilled out and dripped on the wooden floor…

" I-I can't… I can't save anyone… I'm pathetic… I can't do this…"

She held him close to her…

" _You can't do it if you tell yourself that you can't… But you're a lot stronger then this… You mustn't give up… _

_Keeping fighting and move forward…I've forgiven you… Your father has forgiven you… Your brothers, Denzel and _

_Skye have forgiven you… Your sister Raiha has forgiven you… They all need you… _

_Especially Jasmine…_

" Jasmine…" He repeated.

" _That's right… She's been waiting for you for five years."_

" I-Is that true…?"

She nodded…

He blinked as Cloud approached him and place his hands on the young man's head.

" Rest now…"

The young man's eyes started to close and fell on the floor where he had a dreamless sleep.

--

--

_Later on…_

The young man moaned.

Then he felt himself laying on something soft and warm.

He sat up and looked at his surroundings.

" Hey there stranger, it's good to see that you're up." A man's voice rang out.

The young turned to where the voice came from and saw a man with brown hair and blue eyes ( similar to his)

looking at him.

" My name's Denzel and welcome to the 7th heaven." He replied smiling.

Soon the door opened and a girl with shoulder length spiked hair ( curved upwards) came in with a tray of food.

She placed on the bed stand.

" Here I thought you'd be hungry." She spoke with a sweet smile.

" So what's your name?" Denzel asked him.

" Xas…" The young man lied.

" Well Xas… My name's Raiha and you already meet my older brother Denzel."

" Nice to meet you…" Xas replied softly.

--

_Meanwhile…_

_Laura Valentine sat in the same darkness of her mind._

_Then there was a flash of light and Lucrecia Crescent made her known to her._

" _Hello Laura… How are you?" She asked._

" _I'm fine thank you…" Laura replied._

_Lucrecia smiled and sat down beside her._

" _You know you're so much like your father…"_

_Laura nodded, having heard that statement before._

" _So…" Laura began._

" _How are my parents and sister?"_

" _Their alright Laura… Although your sister has been off a lot lately, looking for you…"_

_Laura sighed._

" _So any sightings on Sephiroth?"_

" _Yes… He attacked your father and sister a month ago…"_

_She shot up. " What…? He's in Wutai…" Laura spoke with a slightly surprised tone._

_Lucrecia nodded sadly._

" _Well I guess I have no choice…" Laura mumbled._

_Lucrecia looked at her confused. _

" _What do you mean…Laura…?"_

" _Your plan… From two months ago…"  
_

" _The one involving chaos…?" Lucrecia gasped._

_Laura looked at her seriously and nodded._

" _But this not the best time Laura… Chaos can't be contained right now… Going through with this is just like—" _

_A loud roar was heard above them and the entity known as Chaos made it's way towards Lucrecia._

_Laura looked at Chaos and turned to Lucrecia before pushing her out of the way, taking the hit for her._

_Laura eye's widen then she fell on her knees while holding her head._

" _LAURA!" Lucrecia screamed. " STAY BACK!!" Laura warned as her body glowed and send off a energy powerful _

_enough to blow Lucrecia at least ten feet away from her._

_She watched in horror as the one thing she thought she'd never seen again was standing before her…_

" _Chaos…" She gasped._

--

_Back in Wutai…_

Vincent secretly watched Yuffie as she hanged up the phone…

She covered her mouth with her hand as she started crying.

" What's wrong…?" Vincent asked.

She gasped and looked at him with widen eyes.

" N-Nothing…" She lied.

" You're crying Yuffie… Now there must be something wrong, so what is it? What are you hiding…?"

Yuffie sighed and folded her arms.

" Vincent, promise me you be mad with what I have to tell you…"

He nodded.

" Well… Here goes… Two months ago… I got a from the WRO…" She paused.

" Go on Yuffie…"

" They called me just to tell about Laura…"

He raised an eyebrow.

" What about Laura…?"

" There… Was an accident… Vincent…"

He shot up slightly, not liking where this was going.

" She ( sob) got hurt ( sob) and now she's been a coma ever since… I'm so sorry Vincent…"

He turned away from her and walked off.

" Vincent where are you going? At least say something!" She screamed.

He ignored her and walked off to the training room.

--

_In the training room…_

Vincent practiced shooting targets ( while trying to release some steam).

Then…

" Master Valentine…" A servant called.

" It's time for evening's meal…"

" Leave me… I'm not eating tonight." He replied.

" But sir…"

" Leave me."

The servant sighed. " Yes Master Valentine…"

As soon as the servant left Vincent went back into training…

He didn't bother with sleeping for the night, all he could think about was releasing his anger…

--

Ok sorry again for not uploading for awhile…

Personally I'm not too happy with this chapter… If you feel that there's some changes that needs to be make then

send your request through a PM ( Private Message) or a review.

Oh and if there's anyone who can read Japanese and translate the song into proper Romaji ( Translate the song

using a on-line translater… Which I don't really trust) please email me…

Peace out!

Please review!


	7. Identity exposed and awaken

Chapter Seven: Identity exposed and awaken

_The next day at the 7__th__ Heaven…_

Xas woke up to the sound of people downstairs.

He got out of bed and saw on the bed stand a tray of food.

Xas sighed and put on his clothes and red cape…

' Hopefully they won't recognize me like this…' He thought.

He opened the door and went downstairs…

--

_Downstairs…_

_Duk…Duk… Creak…_

Raiha looked back and saw Xas standing there…

" Well good morning…" She greeted.

" Morning…" He replied.

" Raiha order up Table 10!" Denzel called.

" Coming! Sorry it's a full house today…" She said running off…

Xas nodded in understandment and looked at the pictures mounted on the wall…

He smiled when he saw Cloud standing behind a fifteen year old Zack…

Denzel walked over to him and smiled.

" That's Cloud and the boy with the red hair… Is Zack, actually he's Raiha's older brother as well…"

" I see…" Xas replied hiding his face from Denzel…

" Anyway I'm leaving now… Thanks for letting me stay for the night." He said heading out the door.

" Oh ok… Well I guess we'll see you later Xas…" Denzel replied…

" Don't count it… It's most likely that you'll only meet me once. So this goodbye for real…" Xas replied coldly

while turning his back on him trying not to show him the guilt in his eyes.

" Alright… Goodbye then…" Denzel replied.

Xas started walking and didn't bother to look back…

' Sorry Denzel… But it's really dangerous to be around me right now… Huh some brother I turned out to be…' He

thought.

Then a scream was heard above him.

He back flipped out the way.

Xeia looked at him with an evil smile as more of the XX13 members surround him.

Xas smiled as he backed away…

They all lunged at him.

Xas smirked.

He jumped and landed with his hand on the ground.

He kicked his opponents jaws with his legs before he back flipped to his normal position, giving his other opponents

a good punch in the gut.

Then he lifted one of them by the arm and threw him off ( hitting more of the members in the process…)

Finally it was him and Xeia…

She pulled out her gun blade and aimed at him.

He smirked.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Xas managed to dodge most of the bullets.

He didn't realize that the bullets ( which he didn't dodge) ripped through his cape and his face was revealed.

Raiha stepped out hearing the commotion outside.

She squinted her eyes and recognized the face…

Xeia smirked.

" I thought so… You're the long lost Zack Strife…"

He glared at her and turned to Raiha, he sighed not knowing what to say to her.

Raiha clamped her hand on her mouth as she stood there with wide eyes…

Tears fell out her eyes…

Zack glared at Xeia.

" What do you want?!" He shouted.

" I was sent here to kill you… And that's what I'll do."

She lunged at him.

Zack smirked pulled her by the arm and threw her up in the air.

He panted… Having only survived with a cut on the cheek.

Raiha ran over to him and tried to place a hand on his cut.

But Zack held her hand before she can do so... And shook his head.

" Raiha try to understand it's too dangerous to be around me right now…"

She looked at him with sadden and understanding eyes…

Then the sound of people screaming was heard not far from them.

Both Raiha and Zack ran towards the location of the screams and saw thirty guard hounds causing havoc.

Soon the guard hounds stopped when they showed up…

They growled and ran towards them…

Raiha screamed and Zack stood infront of her.

Soon another scream was heard above them as a familiar voice rang out.

" Stupid dogs! Take this! I ain't 'bout to let you mess with my friends… Alright who want's some more?! C'mon!

I'm ready to fight! Bring it on!"

Their savior smirked while facing them.

" Joey?!" Raiha exclaimed.

" Yep that's me the amazin' Joey Highwind!" He announced while smirking.

Raiha looked at him. He's defiantly changed over the years… He lost that pilot look and now wears a unbuttoned

black suit with a white shirt and black pants along with a black loose tie plus black shoes instead of boots.

He threw off one of the guard hounds with his metal spear…

" Joey what are you going here?" She asked him.

" Wha' are ya going here? Wha' are ya going here? I haven't seen you in five years and all ya can say is wha'

are ya going here? Huh some gratitude…" He joked while fighting the guard hounds while his back was turned.

" What's with the new look?" Denzel asked running towards them.

" Oh this… Well… I was desperate for some money so I—"

" Joined the Turks." Rude cut in.

" You're a Turk?" Raiha asked shocked.

Joey nodded.

--

_Back in Wutai…_

Yuffie woke up and stretched…Before getting up from bed.

Vincent leaned against the wall watching her get up, aware that his presence was unknown until…

" Vincent how long were you standing there?" She asked.

" Save the questions for later, now I want you to call the WRO and asked them for a lift to the headquarters…"

He ordered with his arms folded.

" You want to visit Laura…?" She asked.

He remained silent but she got the message.

Yuffie sighed. " Ok just let me get ready first then I'll call them…"

He nodded and left the room.

--

_Four hours later… In the WRO plane…_

Vincent, Yuffie, and Luna sat on the passenger seats as Lionel ( Laura's rescuer) piloted the plane.

Luna looked from her mother and father with her knees up.

She was still mad at her mother for keeping this secret and she knew her father was anger about this too… But he was

good at hiding his emotions in situations like this.

_I wish I could be more like Papa when it comes to this things… _She thought to herself.

" Lionel how much longer till we reach the WRO?" Vincent asked him calmly.

" We're landing now sir…" Lionel replied.

Yuffie looked out at the window… Trying to get her thoughts of worriment out from her mind.

Then the plane shook once and made it to a complete stop.

" Sir we've landed in the WRO headquarters I'll take you to see Ms. Valentine now." Lionel replied as he lead

them out of the plane…"

--

_In the WRO medical wing…_

Lionel entered the code and the automated doors opened then he lead them to where Laura was…

Yuffie gasped at the sight of her daughter…

Laura had a feeding tube stuck in her throat… Including the wires the for the heart monitor was

coming out from under the blanket and the small oxygen tube stuck in her nostril .

Her head was bandaged and Yuffie caught sight of her left arm… It had been replaced with a robotic one…

" W- What happened to h-her arm…?" Yuffie asked.

" It had to be remove… The bone in her arm was completely shattered beyond repair… She would died if we didn't

move quickly."

Vincent nodded and looked at Laura…

" Yuffie, Luna stay here I'm going to talk to Reeve about this…"

Soon he left them alone with Lionel trailing behind him.

Luna walked over to Laura and held her normal hand.

She looked at her…

" You Laura… You were always the stronger one… I know you'll pull through… Then everything will be alright

again… So please wake up… Just wake up soon…"

Yuffie sat in a chair in the far corner of the room.

Then Luna felt Laura's hand squeezing her's… She looked down and saw what she felt…

Just then Vincent came back and Luna turned to him with a smile and tears in her eyes.

" Papa… Laura's squeezing my hand…" She stated happily…

Vincent and Yuffie shot up and walked over to them.

Yuffie clamped her mouth and tears of happiness flowed down from her eyes.

Vincent stood there calm like always but deep inside he was slightly relieved.

--

_Meanwhile back in Wutai…_

Skye walked home when the sounds of a gun being cocked was heard from behind him…

He looked back and saw a man about 6 in a ½ feet tall standing there with a machine gun in his hand.

He pointed at Skye… " I'm Hexis now...Tell me where the daughter of Sephiroth is." He demanded.

" Like hell I'm going to tell you just like that…" Skye replied putting on his leather elbow length black fighting

gloves…

" You want her you have to get through me first."

Valen smirked and took aim.

--

_Back in Midgar…_

" I don't believe this!" Denzel exclaimed.

Zack nodded. " It's true… I'm back now this organization : XX13 along with Sephiroth is after Jasmine… They want

to kill her and they plan to launch a attack

in Wutai or they already have which means Skye, Jasmine, Luna, Laura and the others must be in trouble."

Raiha looked at him worriedly…

" We have to go Denzel." She insisted.

" Look Raiha I know you're worried but don't you think we're rushing in a bit too fast and plus how do we know

that this guy isn't lying about him being Zack."

" If I'm not Zack then tell me why I know all your friends names…"

Denzel looked down unable to answer.

Then it was Joey's turn to speak.

" Look, to tell ya the truth I'm not sure about this either… But I was there when Sephiroth was killed off , so

how the hell can he be alive again…?"

" I don't know but we're going to find out…" Zack replied while looking at all of them.

Raiha smiled, Joey smirked, Denzel wasn't to sure at first but then he smiled.

All three of them brought out their fighting gear.

Soon Zack smiled and prayed he won't mess this up and that no blood will be shed in this battle.

--

_Back in the WRO Medical wing…_

Laura's eyes fluttered opened as she turned to her sister who sat beside the bed…

" Welcome back… Laura." Luna greeted her happily.

Laura eyes focused on her new surroundings…

Then she tried to speak but found out that she unable to.

Vincent looked at the doctor. " Can you remove the tube now?" He asked.

The doctor nodded.

A few minutes later the tube was removed.

Laura coughed slightly and looked around.

" W-Where… Am I?" She asked softly.

" You're in the Medical wing Laura." Vincent answered.

" How long have I been here…?"

" Two months…" Yuffie said.

" I see… I'm sorry that I troubled you all…"

Vincent walked over to her and placed his hand on her head.

" There's nothing to apologize about, the important thing is that you're alive and well."

Luna smiled at her father…

Then her stomach growled loudly.

She blushed in embarrassment.

" Sorry…" She said softly.

" Luna why won't you go with your mother and get something to eat." Vincent suggested.

She nodded and walked out of the room with Yuffie following behind her.

--

_Back in Wutai in a restaurant nearby…_

Jasmine sighed as she stared out the window.

Eden put down his fork and looked at her.

" Something wrong?" He asked.

" Nothing just thinking…" She said sighing.

" About what?"

" Things…"

Then…

_CRASH!_

There was a man about 7 feet tall that stood in front of the newly broken window.

Soon guard hounds rushed in the restaurant searching the place.

He turned to Jasmine across the room and smirked.

" So there you are…"

She glared at him and pulled out her sword… ( which she hid under the table) and pointed at him.

" What do you want now?!" She screamed.

" Your death… Is our objective."

" Like you can kill me…" She said smirked.

Eden got into his fighting stance and stood beside her.

" You fight, I fight." Eden said simply.

The man charge at them drawing out his two swords.

Both Jasmine and Eden got into ready then jumped when the man swung his sword.

Jasmine glared at him and slashed his back.

The man screamed in pain and grabbed her head with his hands and through her to a wall.

Eden gritted his teeth and leaped in the air before delivering a kick onto the man's head.

Then he dived below on the floor and swung his leg on the man's causing him to fall on the floor.

Jasmine winced when she got up…

One the waitress ( who knew her) went through the counter and threw a gun to Jasmine.

She caught it and cocked it before taking aim and firing.

Then…

_CLANG!_

A cloaked figure appeared and blocked her attacks.

" Marx… Now it's time we take our leave, the objective has been changed."

Marx stood up and threw Eden off.

He turned to Jasmine.

" For now you're life has been spared consider yourself lucky…"

She watched them disappear in smoke.

Soon a bruised up Skye came into the restaurant.

She looked and ran over to him.

" What happened?! Are you alright?!"

" Nevermind me, Jas uncle Vincent and the rest is in trouble we have to save them!"

Her face turned serious then she turned to Eden.

" Don't worry Jasmine I'll take of things here… You just worry about your friends."

" Are you sure you'll be alright Eden?" She asked.

He nodded and she pecked his cheek.

" I'll make up for this."

Eden watched as she ran off with Skye.

-- --

_Back with Zack and the rest…_

Raiha stared at him.

Zack raised an eyebrow.

" What's wrong…?" He asked.

She shook her head and replied. " It's nothing…"

He turned away.

She sighed.

" So where have you been all this time…?" She asked.

" Gongaga… I've lived there as an assassin…"

She looked at him again.

" Raiha as time changes people do too I'm not the same brother you once knew, when this is over I'll leave again…"

Raiha closed her eyes and embraced him.

" Please don't go again Zack… We all need you, especially Skye he needed his brother when dad died the same

with me… If it weren't for Denzel I would have lost it a long time ago…"

He patted her head and sighed as she cried her heart out.

" That's the pain and sadness she's been hiding for five years… Just because I'm helping you that doesn't mean I

have forgiven you yet. But if you leave us again then I'll hunt you down and kill you myself." Denzel lied partly.

Zack looked down at her rubbed her head.

" I'm sorry for this everyone… Especially you Raiha, I'm sorry for the burden I've cause you…"

" Save the " I'm sorry" sap fer later right now we have bigger things to deal with!" Joey scolded in annoyance while

piloting.

--

_Back with the Valentines…_

Vincent leaned on the wall of the medical room as Laura sat up in bed.

Neither of them knew what to talk to about.

Laura sighed starting to get slightly uncomfortable to with the silence.

" So dad… How have you been…?" She asked.

" Fine… Relatively speaking." He replied.

" And what about mom…?"

"… She's alright… Although she had been feeling sick lately…

She just told your sister and I that you were in coma."

Laura nodded.

" I'm sure she had a her reasons."

He remained silent for a few minutes before speaking again.

" Laura, that's an excuse… You have no idea how I felt when she told me that she's been hiding this for two

months."

" It's not like you to talk about your feelings dad…" She joked.

" And it's not like you to make jokes."

Then she cringed and gripped her medical gown along with the blanket.

" Laura? What's wrong…?"

" N-no… I'm losing control… Dad you have to leave now."

" Laura… Are you—"

She roared as her body and eyes glowed red, then two wings ripped out of her back.

Vincent backed away slightly.

Then there was a flash, which he blocked from his eyes using his cape.

There in front of him was the legendary Chaos.

" What the hell…?"

" Well it was certainly a pleasure to see the transformation of Chaos..." A woman said from behind him.

He turned around.

" Who are you?" He asked.

" Xeia… I was sent here to collect your daughter…" She said to him.

He pulled out his gun and pointed at her.

" I don't think so… Not while I'm here."

" Well then suppose I have your wife and other daughter hostage, and they are to be shot to death if you don't get out of the

way."

" You're bluffing."

" Are you sure… You want to test me?"

As she said that a gunshot went off from the hall and then…

" LUNA!!" Yuffie screamed.

" Don't worry that was a warning shot the next one won't be so fortunate. Better hurry and choose, you have five seconds.

Before they are exterminated."

He looked back at Laura before turning to Xeia.

Putting his gun back in it's holster, he ran out to where Yuffie and Luna were.

--

_In the hallway._

Luna winced as she looked at her injured leg.

Yuffie stood in front of her and her shooter.

The shooter just took aim and nearly pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

The shooter fell on the ground, dead.

Yuffie looked at their savior.

Vincent Valentine held his gun up with smoke still coming out of it.

He looked at them.

" You ok? Luna alright?"

" Luna's been shot on the leg." Yuffie said to him.

Vincent walked over to them and inspected the wound.

" Can you walk?" He asked Luna.

She tried to stand up then the pain shot up on her leg and she yelp and fell back down on the floor.

Vincent picked her up and held her in his arms.

" Hurry we have to get out of here."

" But what about Laura?" Luna and her mother asked in unison.

" She's changed into Chaos…"

Luna looked at him dumbfounded while Yuffie stared at him in shock and fell backwards, unconscious.

Vincent put Luna down and caught Yuffie.

" What's going on…?" Luna asked herself.

" Well, my dear…" Xeia's voice began.

" I shall tell you if you're all still alive to hear." She chuckled manically while rushing in to attack them.

Vincent quickly laid Yuffie down and grabbed his gun.

Xeia smiled and ran faster while Vincent stood where he was and aimed at her.

He starting shooting and she manage to dodge all of the bullets.

Soon she was right next to him and delivered a powerful kick to his side causing him to crash into a wall.

Luna stared at Xeia in horror and slowly dragged herself towards her mother's unconscious form.

Yuffie moaned and rubbed her head, then she gasped and stood up in front of Luna.

" Where's Vincent? What have you done with him?!" She shouted while shielding her youngest.

" Oh him… Well he's right over there on the that broken wall."

Both Yuffie and Luna turned to the damage wall and could see Vincent's unconscious form laying between the next room and

the wall.

Yuffie gasped and glared Xeia.

Then she her daze switched as something came up from behind Xeia.

Xeia smirked and moved aside.

Behind her a newly formed Chaos stood.

" Laura… What did they do…?" Yuffie gasped softly as her eyes widen in shock.

" I'm afraid Laura's no longer in control… Behold the all mighty Chaos." Xeia said to them.

Luna gritted her teeth and stood up ignoring the pain on her leg.

Soon Vincent moaned and winced as he got off from where he was laying.

Yuffie looked at him as Xeia turned and ran towards Vincent.

" Watch out!" Luna and Yuffie shouted.

Vincent shot up and jumped out of the way.

Chaos/ Laura shot up as well and quickly ( unnoticeably ) made her behind him.

Until…

He felt a sharp on his chest leading all the way to his back.

Yuffie's and Luna's eyes widen in horror.

Chaos smiled showing her fangs as her arm came through Vincent's back.

" L-Laura…" Vincent whispered painfully as he looked down.

Chaos/ Laura pulled her arm out of Vincent, leaving a big hole on his chest.

He fell to the ground, bleeding heavily and coughing out some blood.

Luna and Yuffie ran to his side.

--

_Back with Jasmine…_

She picked her cell and tried to call him.

_Pick up… C'mon pick up! _ She shouted in her head.

Then the sound of helicopter was heard from above.

" Oooooi! Down there anyone of ya people would like a lift?!" Joey joked while pioliting.

Raiha slid the door open and threw down the rope ladder.

Jasmine grabbed it and began to pull herself up.

Skye went and did the same, but she stop him.

" Stay here where's it's safe." She ordered him.

" No I'm coming with you." He shot back.

" Don't fight me just stay here. I don't want you to get hurt."

" Skye! Please listen to her!" Raiha begged from in the helicopter.

He looked up and saw his sister for the first time in five years.

Skye sighed and nodded before going down the ladder and watch as the helicopter flew off.

--

_Back in the helicopter_

Raiha helped Jasmine up.

Then she closed the door and walked over staring face to face with Zack.

He looked up at her but remained silent.

Raiha sighed and turned to Denzel who leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

" What now Denzel…?" She asked.

" I don't know but I really don't trust him right now." He replied.

She nodded in understandment and turned to Jasmine with Zack.

" So where have you been all this time, and don't lie to me I'm not in mood."

" I've been in Gongaga… Living my life as an assassin." He confessed.

" Did you forget all us…?"

He nodded.

" Why?"

" Because… I didn't want to remember the feeling of leaving all of you behind. So I forced myself to forget." He answered

bluntly.

She looked at him and stomped on his foot.

" That was for leaving your brother Skye." She whispered to him.

Then she kicked his leg, nearly breaking it in the process.

" And that was for me."

Zack grunted and remained silent.

Raiha looked at them knowing it was best to leave them alone.

" Alright we just receive word that the WRO is under attack." Rude announced.

" And what does that have to do with anythin'?" Joey asked.

" The Valentines are current located there… And they're in danger as we speak."

Jasmine shot up.

" Get us there now." She ordered them.

Rude nodded and Joey did a side wave while saying. " Ya got it." He changed the coordinates.

--

_Back with the Valentines…_

Yuffie stood in between Laura and Vincent.

" Laura please it's us your family remember…" She begged.

Laura/Chaos growled pushed her off the side.

Vincent coughed and hacked out blood as he watched as Laura, no Chaos

approached him.

" L-Laura… ( Cough) you're… Still there…" He whispered painfully before blacking

out.

Chaos roared and rushed towards him.

Luna growled and threw her small shruikens at her.

Chaos turned around and lunged at her Yuffie tried and ran between them.

Then….

_Bang!_

Chaos held the wound.

Vincent laid on the floor with a gun in his trembling hand.

Yuffie ran over to him and lifted his head with her hand.

" Y-Yuffie ( coughs) Protomateria… I-in my chest…( Cough, inhales deeply) take

it…Out… Hurry…" He said painfully.

Yuffie looked at him and bit her lip with eyes closed.

She took a breath and dug for the materia in his wounded chest.

Vincent winced and gritted his teeth, holding his screams of pain.

Soon Yuffie took her hand out of his wound and held the protomateria.

She turned to where Chaos was standing and ran towards her.

Luna crawled to her father's side and hugged him close.

Yuffie then slammed the Protomateria on the socket on the left side of her chest.

Soon Chaos growled and then calmed in a bit.

Finally Laura's voice was heard as she transformed back to herself.

" Mom… What did I--…?" She whispered looking at her hands that were stained

with blood.

She faced Yuffie with widen eyes.

Then she looked over her mother's shoulder and saw her mortally wounded father

being held by her crying sister.

" What… Have I done…?" She gasped walking over towards them.

Luna looked at her and laid him down on the floor.

Laura kneeled beside him, holding his hand as she did so…

Vincent looked at her with half opened eyes.

" Dad… I'm so sorry…Please just hang on a little longer…" Laura begged.

Vincent shook his head slowly, saving the last bit of his strength.

" H-hurry you need ( cough) you need to run… T-( cough) take your mother… And ( Wheeze) go…" Vincent struggled to say.

" Papa no we're not leaving you!" Luna exclaimed.

" How could you just say that?! We—" Laura grabbed Luna's hand and shook her head.

Luna turned back to Vincent as Yuffie kneeled beside him and lifted his head.

They both watched as he whispered something to their mother, while using his last bit of strength he gave the Cerberus to her.

Yuffie took it and nodded in response to what he was telling her.

Finally Vincent closed his eyes, his body ceased and his head rolled to the side.

Yuffie teared up and laid him down.

Laura stood and grabbed hold of Luna's and Yuffie's arms then ran off.

--

_Meanwhile with Joey and the others._

" Dammit!!" Joey cursed after receiving news from the other Turks.

Rude looked at him.

" What now?" He asked.

" The WRO is no doubt bein' attacked and I jus' heard that Vincent's dead!! #! We're too late!! Dammit!" Joey cursed

again.

Jasmine shot up.

" What did you just say?" She asked.

" Yer godfather's dead… And I'm sure Laura and the rest of the family is in trouble." He replied angrily.

She stood up and looked down trying to hide her eyes from the rest.

Raiha clamped her mouth with her hand and tears slid down from her cheeks.

Denzel held her close while whispering some words of comfort in her ear.

Zack sighed and closed eyes while turning his head away from the others.

Suddenly…

" _What's the matter…?" _Cloud asked him.

" A lot of things dad…" Zack replied.

" _It's about Vincent isn't it."_

" What should I do now?" He asked.

"_Keep fighting just like your father and I did…" _Tifa answered.

Zack looked down on the floor of the helicopter avoiding his parents' gaze…

" But I couldn't save you… I let you die…" He sighed sadly.

" _Well then boo hoo for us… You still have people that care for you… You have to chose them or they become nothing more _

_then a memory of the past …"_

" What do you?—"

He turned to face them and saw that they were gone again.

" Zack…" Raiha called him.

He looked at her and her grief stricken eyes.

She flung her arms around him.

Zack held her tightly as she cried again.

Joey looked at the two siblings and sighed again.

_BEEPBEEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!! _He looked down at the radar and felt his eyes widen.

" WHOA OH! Everybody hang on tight!" He screamed spinning the helicopter trying

to avoid the missiles that tried to shoot them off the sky.

Jasmine fell out of her seat.

" What the hell?!" She looked out the window and saw a jet preparing to fire again.

Rude stepped out of the co-pilot seat and threw Jasmine her sword.

Then, Zack ran to the sliding door, opened it and climbed up to the roof of the craft.

Raiha tried to run after him, but Jasmine held her.

" LET ME GO! He'll be killed!"

" You hold her." Jasmine ordered Denzel.

He did exactly what she told him and watched as Jasmine climbed up after Zack, before cautiously approaching the opened door and

closing it tight.

--

_On the roof of the craft_

Zack plunged his sword as he stood up, holding the handle while trying not to get blown off.

There he saw the jet.

_XX13… _ He hissed in his mind.

" Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Jasmine exclaimed getting up.

Zack didn't hear her and leaped off taking his sword with him.

" ZACK!!" She screamed crawling to the end and grabbing the wings while trying to locate him.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!! _

Jasmine looked and saw a half blown jet, but no sign off Zack till pieces of his cape flew all over the sky.

She got the pieces that were closer to her.

" No..." She gasped holding the pieces closer to her.

--

_Back inside the helicopter…_

Raiha waited anxiously from them to come down, hoping everything was alright after hearing the explosion outside.

A few minutes later the sliding door opened and Jasmine climbed back in.

Raiha shot up noticing what was wrong.

" Where's Zack…?" She asked.

Jasmine showed her the pieces of the cape.

Raiha covered her mouth and backed away in disbelief, crying.

She fell to the ground, shaking and sobbing while saying…

" It can't be… It just can't be… This isn't… Fair…"

Denzel bit his lip trying to hold his tears and held her again.

Joey furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth.

_How many more should die jus' for this!_

--

Ok that's for now everyone…

And don't worry Zack is alright.

So don't kill me

Please review!

Also I'm sorry to all you Vincent fans out there, please don't kill me as well…


	8. Hope and battle begins

Chapter eight: Hope and The Battle begins

_Somewhere in the skies…_

Zack could feel himself falling endlessly…

He opened his eyes and the helicopter become

smaller and smaller as he got closer and closer to

the earth.

" _Don't give up…" _Tifa voice's said to him.

Zack eyes shot open and his face turned serious…

He was still falling , seeing the ground far below,

spinning, Till…

_FHOOOOSSSSHHHH…_

A single white wing appeared on the right side of

his back.

Zack then saw his mother's gloved hand phased

through the sky, handing his sword.

He smiled and took it.

Stopping in mid air he flapped his wing and went

upwards, farther and farther away from the ground

below.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The WRO_

Laura ran with her mother and sister.

Then…

_BANG!_

" LAURA!!!" Yuffie screamed as Laura held her

wounded arm with her robotic one.

" Mom give me Cerberus and both of you

get going!" She ordered .

Yuffie looked at her and handed her the gun then

she pulled Luna away to safety…

Laura turned to the soldiers behind her.

Then took aim, soon she began shooting unaware

that more soldiers appeared as she shot the other

ones.

Fortunately Lionel was there and handle the others

soldiers.

She looked at him as he smirked and gave a

thumps up.

Laura nodded in thanks and continued attacking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the roof of the WRO…_

Joey landed the plane quickly and the others wasted

no time to get ready for battle.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and kept their

guard up.

Soon they decided to spilt up.

Raiha was with Jasmine, and Rude was with

Denzel.

Joey got in the helicopter.

" I'm gonna find som' help then I'll meet with ya

guys later." He said starting the propeller.

" Wait! Wait for us!" Yuffie shouted as Luna

limped behind her.

Jasmine looked at them.

" Take them and go." She ordered him.

He nodded and opened the door to the entrance.

" Get in alright!" He shouted.

Yuffie and Luna rushed in the air craft, then looked

down as they ascended into the sky

and as Jasmine ran inside the building.

Once again she folded her hands and prayed for

everyone's safety… Especially Jasmine's and

Laura's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back inside…_

" Shelke I need a full report of the intruders in the

building!" Laura ordered through the communicator .

_BBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……_

" Shelke please response!"

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…. CRACK! BZZZZZZZZZZ…._

She placed communicator back in the utility belt (

the one she took in the soldier's wing)

" I'm afraid she's stepped out of the moment. Now

come with me I can lead you to where your

friends." The cloaked figure said to her.

She looked at him with distrust as her mind fought

with her instincts.

She sighed choosing to trust her instincts Laura ran

and followed with this person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Wutai _

_CRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHH!!!  
_

" Look out!" Skye shouted as he covered a little girl

who happened to past by when a plane knocked

down a building.

Skye watched as thirty soldier like people came out

and started to cause havoc with their shooting and

slashing.

He prepared his fighting gloves and ran towards

them ready to fight.

_FWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH_

Skye felt someone lift him up and within minutes

he was at least sixty feet above the ground.

He looked up and saw a one winged Zack flying .

" What?" He gasped.

" Just hang on tight." Zack ordered him.

" We're heading to Rocket Town."

Skye looked up at him as they flew across Wutai

and across the ocean to Rocket Town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back with in the WRO headquarters…_

Jasmine spilt up the remaining people they had into

two teams.

Rude would go with her , Raiha with Denzel…

Raiha looked at Jasmine and wished her luck.

Jasmine nodded and left quickly with Rude.

Then gunshots were heard in the corner.

" Laura!" Jasmine called.

" I'm in the corner Jasmine." Laura answered back.

Jasmine ran to where she was and kneel down

beside her.

" Where's Vincent, Laura?" She asked her.

Laura sighed and closed her eyes, guessing that

Jasmine has probably heard the news.

" He's in the west wing, Jasmine…" Laura

announced .

" Take me to him." She ordered her.

Laura didn't argue this time, she stood up and lead

her to where her father's body was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere near Rocket town…_

Skye looked down and pointed.

" Zack, there!"

Zack nodded and swooshed in.

Soon they landed and he put Skye down on the

ground.

Then walked the door and knocked. Then Shera

opened it and was surprised to see him, after all

these years.

" Zack!" She hugged him.

" I thought we'd never see you again… I was so

worried…" She included.

" Cid! Look whose here!"

Minutes later the familiar pilot stepped out and was

bewildered seeing him again.

Cid walked up to him and gave him a punch. Then

wrapping his left arm around his neck, Cid used his

right one to give him noogie on the head.

" Where'd have ya been! Do you know how long

we've been searchin' for ya!!?"

" Uncle Cid! Stop!" Skye begged.

" Cid you're killing him!" Shera exclaimed.

Cid let go and mumbled in annoyance.

Finally he sighs.

" Well what are ya doing here? I thought that you'd

made it clear about not coming back."

Zack sighed while rubbing his head.

" Look I-- no we need help. Sephiroth's back for

a vengeance and Vincent's dead… Jasmine and

Laura might be in trouble…"

Cid turned his back on them.

" Please Uncle Cid, how much more blood needs to

be spilled before you join us, think about the world,

think about the people that might die, think about

your kids, Ferria, Rhena, and Joey… They might be

in trouble too…" He reminded them.

" If you're not gonna do it for me then at least do

it for my dad and everyone else that you cared

for…"

Cid groaned and turned around.

" Dog gone it! You really got me there Zack!

You're too much like your father ya know, may

whoever is up there! Bless his damn soul!!"

Shera gasped and smack his head, reminding him

that there's a child present.

Cid rubbed his head and tried to ignore her for the

time being.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An hour later on the Shera._

A now adult Marlene walked over to the two boys,

after being picked up an half an hour ago.

" So is everything alright?" She asked.

" We don't know , but this is going to be another

big battle and I hope that no will die this time."

Zack answered.

She looked at him, Zack sighed, forgetting that he

hasn't told her his I.D yet.

" So how are you involved?"

" Let's just say I have a old score to settle with

Sephiroth…"

She was shocked and looked at his eyes.

He nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this all for now folks,

Btw sorry about the really long upload, I've been busy,

mostly lazy so for now I'll try and devote most of my

time to writing this fanfic.


End file.
